Undeniable Chemistry
by wethedreamers
Summary: Early weekend mornings and Gabriella Montez just don't get along. Pointless Gabpay fluff. Don't like, don't read; you've been warned. one shot


A/N Hello all my fantabulous readers. I could be sleeping or working on a biology lab, but neither of those really interest me at the moment, so here I am, trying to write a Gabpay.

Yes, this is Gabpay, femslash, you've been warned; if you don't agree with this pairing feel free to stop reading at any time. Otherwise, enjoy. (Hopefully.)

I'm really not prowd of it at all, but whatever. Hopefully my next one will be better.

Title: Undeniable Chemistry

Author: xCuteyCupcakesx

Disclaimer;

I own nothing... Must I be reminded of that sad fact every time I get inspired and write? 

It's Saturday morning, the sun's creeping out from beyond, and an annoyed prunnette is peacefully sleeping under a set of blue flowered covers, blissfully unaware of the blonde slowly approaching her with a mystivous grin. The blonde stops, glances at the other girl, and re-thinks her plan. 'Might as well get a laugh out of it' she thinks, grabbing a pillow fallen from the bed.

Smack. Groan. Laugh. Oh how Gabriella Montez hated waking up early, especially on weekends; they were supposed to be for rest, right? Well, not according to one Sharpay Evans.

"Go away," Gabriella muttered, pulling the covers up and over her head in an effort to block out the annoying awakening that was in progress.

"Wow. You're just sunshine in the morning. I'm hurt." The blonde put out her bottom lip in a pouty way faining hurt.

Gabriella didn't even have to look over at her to know that face was present; she merely rolled her eyes. "Like you're any better half the time," she murmured playfully, pulling the covers down and allowing the unwanted light to flood her vision. 'early' she thought, 'only for you, Sharpay.

"You know, you should really buy new covers. These're getting kinda old." Sharpay tugged on the covers further, in an effort to get the girl up sooner; a mission that was proving to be even more difficult than she had anticipated.

"Will the insults ever end." Gabriella raised an eyebrow at the impatient girl before her. Sharpay could be the epidemy of critical, but that was one thing Gabriella had found drew them together. They were so different at first impression, but when you really thought about it they were more alike than expected. Their strive for perfection, the love they shared for performing, the inaccurate stereotypes they dealt with, and most importantly, the unbelievable love and devotion they felt for each other.

What? The Ice Princess and the freaky math girl a…couple? Unconventional? Maybe that was the first thought passing through a mind when someone found out, but really, no other pair fit quite like they did. They seemed to balance each other out somehow. They were able to bring out the best and worst qualities in each other. This fact was what had convinced them to give this a shot; to ignore what the rest thought and just accept the feelings that couldn't-and wouldn't-be disregarded.

"Gabby?"

Gabriella was pulled from her thaughts, looking up to see Sharpay, an amused expression on her face.

"I know I look fabulous and all, but you should be used to that. Guess it's hard to get used to." She made a face mocking that of the former's, deep in thought, and gave her a wink.

Gabriella dragged her unwilling body out of bed, giving her girlfriend a slap on the arm as she made her way across the room. "Conceded much, Shar?"

"It got you up."

Gabriella paused and gave a longing glance in the direction of the warm soft bed she'd just left. Before she could utter another complaint, a pair of arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her in close. "Good morning," she muttered into the other's curls, as she willingly returned the hug.

Pulling back slightly she looked deep into the brown eyes that met hers, an unexplainable electricity rushing through both of them as the two shades of brown locked. Closing the gap between them, Sharpay pressed her lips atop Gabriella's in a soft and tender kiss. "Morning."

Pulling back Gabriella finally took in the room around her and noticed…

"What's that?" She motioned to a small pink bag sitting on her nightstand. Next to the bag sat a cup of…

"Coffee. Starbucks." Sharpay bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Yeah. I know that. I meant…" She pointed at the bag.

"It's um…just…open it."

Curiousity overcoming her, Gabriella grabbed the bag and poured it's contents onto her hand. Looking down at her palm she saw a beautiful gold necklace, with a diamond-encrusted S and G on either side of a heart hanging from it. She was speechless at the beauty of the gift. "Oh my God," she whispered, still gawking at the jewelry with a shocked expression.

"If you don't like it-" Sharpay began, but was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing into hers, kissing her with such passion that she verry willingly returned the force of.

"Why?" Gabriella questioned as they slowly parted.

"Because I love you," Sharpay responded, running her fingers through brown curls tenderly. "Because you're my everything and I want you to know that no matter what I'll be by your side. Because you somehow managed to break my ice queen phasade; I figured that deserved an award." She smiled slightly as she finished her statement.

Gabriella smiled back as she pulled away to clasp the gorgeous jewelry around her neck. Taking it from her hands, Sharpay finished the action, noticeably relieved that her gift and vulnerable statement had been received warmly. She wasn't one for wearing her heart on her sleeve, not that much had changed, but this girl just seemed to bring it out in her.

"Thank you so much."

Gabriella spun her around and captured her lips in a smoldering kiss filled with all the love she felt toward for the other. "It's beautiful. I love you," she whispered against her lips after the need for air caused them to break apart.

Sharpay couldn't help the grin that spread across her face; this girl seemed to have some sort of power over her. "I do to," she said in a low voice, before pressing her lips against her girlfriends' once more.

She was about to deepen the kiss when…

"Throw it away, forget yesterday, we'll make the grate escape…"

The girls jumped and broke apart at the sound of Gabriella's cell phone blaring from somewhere amidst her covers.

Gabriella rushed to try to locate it, motioning for Sharpay to help. After finally finding it, she sank onto her bed, the blonde joining beside her.

"Hello," Gabriella spoke into the phone, not bothering to check the ID. "Oh, hey Troy."

"Way to kill the mood," Sharpay pouted, giving the girl puppy dog eyes.

"Is that Sharpay?" Troy asked from the other line. "You guys weren't-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Troy. What's up?" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Are you guys coming to the game tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, probably."

Sharpay reached out and pulled her girlfriend closer to her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Hey, I'll call you back," Gabriella said, leaning into the other girl's embrace and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Okay," he answered, a slight hint of amusement in his voice. She could only imagine what was probably going through his mind right now.

Tossing her phone back on her bed, she looked back at Sharpay.

"He has the worst timing," Sharpay complained, pulling her even closer; if that was even possible.

Laughing, Gabriella nuzzled into Sharpay's neck. "Keeps you wanting more," she said, her hands reaching around the other girl to join in the embrace.

"Yeah, baby, your ex-boyfriend interrupting our make-out sessions really turns me on," she replied sarcasticly.

Smiling, Gabriella lifted her head to capture her lips in another more passionate kiss. They both kissed back with an equal amount of feeling, Sharpay sliding her tongue along Gabriella's lips requesting entrence, wich was quickly granted, and both girls running hands through locks of hair.

When the need for air became dire, they broke apart, brown eyes staring into each other with such an intensity that anyone that saw the look they expressed would not be able to deny the love that was so clearly felt between them.

So maybe the relationship was surprising at first, but no one could deny the truth behind it.

After a few seconds, Sharpay once again closed the space between them in another long and deep kiss.

Oh how Gabriella loved these early Saturday mornings. It no longer bothered her that she had been awakened so early on a weekend to go…honestly, she couldn't even remember where anymore.

A/N So? Was that as horrible as I thought it was. Should I, like, never try to write this pairing again?

Review and tell me!

Thanks much for reading!

Xoxox-Daizy


End file.
